A conventional optical disc drive comprises at least a focus servo and a track servo to control a laser spot in axial and radial direction to keep the spot on track. The spot is used to read out data from or to write data into an information layer of the optical disc. Higher rotation speeds of the disc and more capacity on one information layer as e.g. by the use of a blue laser require a faster servo control system and an improved phase margin. The phase margin is a measure of how close the phase of the open control loop gain is to −180 degrees, when the magnitude of the open loop gain is one. The bandwidth of the control loop has to be increased to guarantee a proper operation in disc drive servo systems with high rotation speeds and thin tracks. To increase the bandwidth it is necessary to reduce all process delays to a minimum. Standard servo controllers use a digital signal processor to calculate the output values of the servo control loops. A digital signal processor core is used to do the filter calculations because in such a core there is always a special so-called ALU. ALU is the abbreviation for arithmetic logic unit, which is able to perform MAC operations in just one clock cycle. The abbreviation MAC is used for Multiply and Accumulate. The calculation is done one control loop after the other in the digital signal processor, which decreases the phase margin of the second calculated one. A second delay factor is caused by a decimation filter in front of a digital signal processor, which calculates with a predetermined number of samples an average value at a low frequency and outputs the result after said predetermined number of samples has been received. Therefore, it occurs disadvantageously a signal processing delay caused by the decimation filter and a waiting period until a second average value, which is already an old or delayed one, can be used in the second control loop.